


Четырнадцать штампов

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Некий эксперимент про первый раз или четырнадцать штампов и пара насущных вопросов.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Четырнадцать штампов

Раз.  
Кто делает первый шаг?

  
Во всём спортивном лагере ни одного укромного места, где бы никто не шарахался, не шлялся, но сегодня целоваться можно без страха быть застуканными. Не где попало. Не короткими урывками.  
Джей-Джей Отабека за руку ведёт в комнату. Сосед съехал — пересменка.  
У Джей-Джея от поцелуев ноги подкашиваются, как у Бемби в мультике, это всё усталость от тренировок, конечно.  
Джей-Джей Отабека на кровать толкает — на кровати удобнее, и смеётся, когда Отабек за собой дёргает.  
Смеётся и спрашивает то, что волнует, но не самое главное:  
— Нравится тебе, Бекки?  
Смех прерывается от того, что Отабек берётся за ремень Джей-Джея.  
— Можно? Или нет?  
Берётся и чуть тянет на себя.  
Джей-Джей смотрит вниз, ему хочется задержать дыхание, но продолжает дышать, потому что на каждый вдох живот чуть касается пальцев Отабека.  
От этого голова кругом, сильнее даже, чем когда Отабек его в первый раз в углу зажал и спросил это своё можно или нет.  
Они по углам с тех пор зажимаются уже целую жизнь и ещё три дня. Если по-честному, то Джей-Джею давно уже невтерпёж. Не то чтобы ему не нравились все эти поцелуи, стрёкот сверчков в темноте и руки под футболкой, и смешной недотрога-Отабек, который доверяет каждый раз чуточку больше…  
Не поймите неправильно, Джей-Джей своего добиваться умеет, правда. Просто дразнить у него ещё лучше получается.  
Дразнить и заманивать, пока осторожный зверь сам из леса не выйдет прямо в руки, и не спросит, ласкаясь: «можно или нет?»  
И только что и останется ответить ему маленькое «да».  
Джей-Джей отвечает:  
— Да.

  
Два.  
Кто более нетерпелив и груб?

  
Это уже не вопрос — Отабек Алтын попался. Легко, как несмышлёный волчонок.  
Его и манить не нужно больше — сам бросается, голодный, впивается в губы, едва за спиной закрывается дверь, загорается спичкой, как будто целое лето копил. Хотя почему как будто?  
— Хочешь меня? — шепчет Джей-Джей.  
Отабек молчит — в молчанку он мастер.  
Но слова и не нужны, достаточно тяжёлого дыхания, и джинсам не скрыть очевидного желания.  
Джей-Джей смотрит, как Отабек пряжки дёргает себе и ему, как выталкивает пуговицы на штанах, одежду сдирает, стягивает, Джей-Джей помогает всё снять, целует нагретую летней жарой кожу. В комнате темно и вечерами уже прохладно, а Отабек всё равно горячий и пахнет солнцем и солью.  
Отабек прикасается первый, и вся его уверенность тает, разбивается о неопытность.  
— Сильнее. — Джей-Джей накрывает пальцы Отабека своими, показывает, как ему нравится.

  
Три.  
Кто больше стесняется?

  
Джей-Джей стонет и шепчет, ещё просит и, задыхаясь, облизывает Отабека где дотягивается, он сгорит, если не будет.  
Отабек краснеет, молчит, не смотрит. Лицо прячет у Джей-Джея на шее и тепло дышит.  
Джей-Джей улыбается, зовёт тихо:  
— Бек?  
Отабека и спрашивать не нужно, он, конечно, ни с кем не был, это видно, он даже целоваться совсем не умел поначалу.  
Джей-Джей уже знает что-то, он уже кое-что пробовал, не то чтобы всё, но многое.  
Он Отабека тоже касается.  
Легко кончиками пальцев — подразнить, пообещать больше.  
Отабек воздух через зубы резко втягивает, замирает. Джей-Джей убирает пальцы.  
У Отабека никого не было точно.  
— Бек? У тебя не было раньше, — говорит Джей-Джей.  
Джей-Джей утверждает:  
— Я первый у тебя.

  
Четыре.  
Кто оставляет на шее другого засосы?

  
Отабек целует в губы и в лицо, и осторожно мочку уха прикусывает, потому что знает — Джей-Джея это заводит. Сам Отабек от поцелуев в шею млеет, голову откидывает, разрешает всё, но метки не нравятся. Иногда следы сами получаются, нечаянно. Они почти научились не оставлять.  
И без того у них хватает отметин: на льду каждая ошибка ширится ушибом на теле, каждая неудача тянется болезненной ссадиной.  
Джей-Джей и сам от засосов не в восторге, но крепко присасывается к тонкой коже под подбородком и заранее знает, что не будет просить прощения.

  
Пять.  
Кто громче кричит?

  
Отабек обнимает за шею, хриплым шёпотом, короткими обрывками просит тише, щекочет губами и уговорами ухо…  
Джей-Джей игнорирует, он тише не может, не хочет. В нём сейчас эмоции до краёв и через край, ему иначе напряжения не выдержать, до разрядки не дожить, и он был так близко, а Отабек со своим «тише» злит и бесит, жалко ему что-ли?.. Или не нравится?

  
Шесть.  
Кто напоминает другому о соседях?

  
— Не буду тише! — Джей-Джей, вы не поверите, ещё громче стонет. Назло.  
— Давай соседям отомстим, они такой шлак вечерами крутят! — просит Джей-Джей.  
— Но если тебе не нравится… — Джей-Джей хочет напомнить, что существуют беруши или плеер с музыкой, или вообще уходи, но Отабек кусает за ухо, и так удачно двигает рукой, что Джей-Джея выгибает от кайфа.

  
Семь.  
Кто зажмуривается до точек в глазах?

  
Джей-Джей забывает улыбаться, забывает соседей и все свои вопросы. Он жмурится и сжимает кулаки до боли.  
Выдыхает счастливым.

  
Восемь.  
Кто ломает ногти о простынь/спину партнера?

  
Джей-Джей расслабленно смотрит на следы от собственных ногтей на ладонях. Болят. Отабек целует тонкие лунки, дует, как маленькому.  
Это его спина могла бы быть.  
Повезло.

  
Девять.  
Кто кусает губы до крови в попытке сдержать стон?

  
Джей-Джей Отабека валит на лопатки.  
Шепчет: «попался!»  
Ведёт ладонью вниз медленно, другой рукой не даёт Отабеку отвернуться, большим пальцем освобождает закушенную губу:  
— Не надо, Бек.  
В ответ полувздох-полустон.

  
Десять.  
Кто сжимает до синяков бедра партнера в экстазе?

  
Отабек изо всех сил впивается в запястье и в бедро — синяки останутся точно; отталкивает резко, говорит «всё», дышит загнанно в тыльную сторону ладони и не смотрит в глаза.  
— Бек? Я сделал больно? Не понравилось? Ты мне чуть руку не сломал.  
Джей-Джей ждёт, смотрит растерянно, как Отабек отворачивается и молчит целую вечность.  
Он не отстраняется, когда Джей-Джей трогает за плечо.  
Наконец отвечает:  
— Понравилось. Прости за руку.

  
Одиннадцать.  
Кто не сдерживается и кончает первым?

  
Отабек говорит в стену:  
— Это было приятно. Просто... Слишком.  
— Слишком? Ты не кончил. Что значит «слишком»?  
Отабек молчит, на стене выводит невидимый узор пальцем.  
Джей-Джей обнимает осторожно, ложится рядом кое-как.  
— Эй, — шепчет Джей-Джей в спину, спрашивает с надеждой: — Хочешь остаться? Тебя не потеряют?  
Отабек возится, устраивается в объятьях удобнее, насколько возможно на узкой койке, бормочет странный звук, похожий на «забей».  
— Бекки, ты иногда такой лапочка.  
Джей-Джей целует в макушку.  
— Бекки?.. Эй, ты что, спишь?!

  
Двенадцать.  
Кто надевает рубашку другого утром?

  
— А мне что прикажешь надевать? — спрашивает Отабек сонно.  
Джей-Джей улыбается, не поворачивается — вдруг даже по лицу заметно, как сердце заторопилось быстро-быстро.  
— Тебе колокольчик нужно — так подкрадываешься. Можешь надеть моё… Выбери в шкафу.  
Отабек тёплыми руками подхватывает край толстовки, натягивает на едва прикрытую задницу в красных труселях, проводя костяшками по ягодицам.  
— Зачем ты её напялил?  
— Она классная и мне больше идёт! — заявляет Джей-Джей. — Бекки?  
— М? — Отабек обнимает, прижимает Джей-Джея к себе, и теперь торопливого сердца точно не скрыть, оно тараторит: «толстовка пахнет тобой», «я хочу ходить в твоих вещах», «я хочу все твои вещи, твое внимание и тебя».  
— На тебе же несуразно висит, признай!  
И добавляет ещё:  
— Подаришь?

  
Тринадцать.  
Кто идет готовить завтрак?

  
Джей-Джей выкладывает из пачки оладьи на тарелку — в комнате микроволновка, можно подогреть. Новый сосед только вечером въедет, у них ещё пол выходного впереди, а потом ещё почти целая неделя.  
Он бы на плите поджарил настоящие вкусные не из упаковки. Но скажите честно, вы бы пошли на кухню, если бы у вас осталось всего полдня наедине, а потом одна только неполная неделя? Каждая минута вдвоём теперь в зачёт идёт, а на общей кухне Отабек же не будет обнимать, как сейчас.  
Отабек греет дыханием между лопаток, под толстовку лезет.  
— А как же оладушки? — улыбается Джей-Джей.  
Отабек забирает из рук пачку, оставляет на тумбочке.  
— Иди сюда, оладушек…  
— Ты снова скажешь «всё»?  
— Может. Не знаю. Это важно?  
— Я буду аккуратно с тобой, — обещает Джей-Джей, — хочешь сам? Покажешь мне как? Я же не тороплю, нет?  
— Джей-Джей.  
Отабек смотрит внимательно в лицо.  
И говорит:  
— Не суетись.

  
Четырнадцать.  
Кто краснеет при взгляде на другого утром?

  
Отабек на вопросы не любит отвечать, а у Джей-Джея есть два или три, что не дают покоя:  
«Бек, ты будешь со мной до конца лета?», «Ты будешь со мной, когда лето закончится?», «Будешь со мной, когда разъедемся?», «Будешь со мной всегда?»  
Джей-Джей ищет в дурных глазах ответы, в чёрных ничего не разобрать! Кто придумал чёрные?!  
Отабека, похоже, волнуют сейчас только губы Джей-Джея и его шея, и шикарная задница, а не все эти вопросы в голове, которые задаются взглядом очень громко и чётко, что непонятного, а?!  
Гневная краска греет щёки.  
— Это — моё. — Отабек стягивает толстовку, вместо ответов. Или это и есть ответ?  
— Не подаришь? — уточняет Джей-Джей.  
— Дам потаскать.  
— До конца лета? — Джей-Джей беспечно улыбается и выхватывает толстовку.  
— Или дольше. — Отабек кивает очень серьёзно и лезет целоваться, а Джей-Джею всё понятно.  
Отабек ничего нормально сказать не может, он же не о толстовке сейчас, правда? Потому что Джей-Джей нет.  
Джей-Джей целует и прерывается посмотреть в глаза: раскосые, пьяные-пьяные, может даже влюблённые, кто их разберёт; и собственные щеки всё горячее. Джей-Джей шепчет:  
— Может, навсегда?  
— Может, — кивает Отабек, тянет на кровать, и просит, очень честно: — Обещай вернуть, когда станет не нужна…  
Скажите, разве можно Отабека обманывать, когда он так доверчиво смотрит? Джей-Джей ведь и не обещал, что больно не будет, он честно отвечает:  
— Нет.


End file.
